


Mail Has Arrived

by That_AsgardianPrince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loki uses he/she/they, Nonbinary Character, Reader-Insert, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, for trans/nonbinary readers, i had no idea what to call this aksjsh, leave me and my title alone bro, trans reader - Freeform, written by a trans nonbinary person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_AsgardianPrince/pseuds/That_AsgardianPrince
Summary: Reader's chest binder comes in the mailReader is ambiguous, besides being transmasc/nonbinary, so anyone who is transmasc/nonbinary can be them.CW: one curse word, mentions of feeling gender dysphoric
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Mail Has Arrived

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent. Also, there needs to be more trans/nonbinary reader fics out there and as a trans nonbinary person, I'm here to deliver. To all my trans and nonbinary peeps out there, I see you and you're valid. 💚

You sat on the couch in the communal, bouncing your leg. You kept checking your phone every minute for updates. Your binder was supposed to arrive today, leaving you an anxious mess wondering when today it might come. You couldn't distract yourself with anything because nothing could take your mind off it. This had been something you were dying to have for a long time and it's almost here. You started biting your nails without thinking as you watched a commercial play on the TV.   
  
"You have mail." Tony said as he walked up to you and held out the white package.   
  
Your eyes settled on the package he held out and your eyes widened. "Oh my god."   
  
"What?" He gave the package a quizzical look as he flipped it over. "What's in it?"   
  
Your eyes started to water as you replied softly, "My binder." You eyed the package still in his hand.   
  
"Oh right. The thing you ordered. I'm glad it came." He offered you a smile as he handed you the piece of mail.   
  
"Loki." you said out as you stood up. You started running towards Loki's room as you grabbed the item from Tony's hand. "Loki!"    
  
Your fist hit their door over and over until it opened. Loki’s expression grew soft when he noticed you standing there.   
  
"Hi!" you practically yelled out of excitement. You bounced on your toes as your fingers tapped rhythmically on the mail.   
  
"Hello." she laughed softly as she noticed your antsy state. "What do you have there?"   
  
"It came!"   
  
"What came?"   
  
"My binder, dude!" You started jumping as you spoke. You were just too excited and too worked up, you couldn't contain it. Your face lit up with a grin as your eyes bounced between Loki and the package you held.   
  
Loki let out a gasp. They knew you had been waiting for a long while. After saving up enough money, you purchased it not too long ago. The both of you waited anxiously for the binder to arrive. "That's wonderful! Go try it on!" He stepped aside to let you in as you darted to his bathroom to change.   
  
Loki laughed to herself as she walked up to the wall nearest to the restroom and leaned against it. They smiled to themself, crossing their arms. Loki remembered the first time he used seidr to alter their appearance to come off more feminine. She cried seeing herself the way she'd always imagined she could look. So now whenever they wanted to feel or look more feminine or androgynous, they'd magically shift their body. You were always supportive. You'd ask his pronouns for the day and help him when he felt dysphoric. She was glad to have you.    
  
After some time, Loki started to pick at their hand. He leaned off the wall and walked the few steps to the bathroom. Her knuckles tapped against the door softly. "Darling, are you alright? You've been in there a while."   
  
"Yeah," You sighed, grimacing. "I'm stuck..."   
  
Loki attempted to hold back their laughter but ultimately failed. "Do you need help?"   
  
"Don't laugh!" you replied as you started giggling along with him. "And no, I got it." You smiled softly.   
  
You finally were able to get the binder on properly after a couple minutes of struggling. Your eyes shut as you took a deep breath. This was the moment. You tried to calm your breathing as you turned around to face the mirror. You opened your eyes slowly, squinting them, scared of what you might find. But what you saw made your eyes fill with tears. You turned sideways and ran your hands down your chest. It was flat. Your chest was flat. You couldn't stop the tears from falling as your hand went to cover your mouth. You couldn't believe it. You wiped your face quickly, excited to show Loki how flat your chest was.   
  
Loki looked up from the floor when the door opened. Her brows raised as she noticed you and how you looked. "Wow, you look amazing! You look wonderful!"   
  
Your tears started again at Loki's reaction. This was all too much. Your heart beat rapidly against your chest as you took in this moment. It was the happiest you've ever been in a long time.   
  
"It's alright, darling." they spoke with a warm smile. His arms were open as an invitation for a hug, if you wanted one.   
  
You quickly went into her arms and wrapped yours around her. You cried into their shoulder. "My chest is flat. I can't believe it."   
  
"I'm so happy for you."   
  
You let go of hi. and grabbed his arm to drag him into the bathroom. "Look look look!" You stood perpendicular from the mirror and held a huge grin on your face. You slid your hands down your chest and looked at Loki. You started jumping again, your hands clasped together in front of your chest. "It's flat! It's flat! It's flat! My chest is flat!"   
  
Loki smiled at you. It was nice to see you so joyful. "What should we do to celebrate?" she asked, a content smile on their face.   
  
“Cake. Definitely cake.” you spoke out of breath, trying to settle down.   
  
Snapping their fingers, they walked out of the bathroom and proclaimed, "On it!"   
  
You looked yourself in the mirror one final time before going to join her. You sighed, "It's flat." Running your hands down your chest, you yelled, "Bitch, I could conquer the world now!" You threw your hands into the air with a dramatic flare. You both laughed as you put your arms down and ran towards Loki.   
  
This was probably the best day of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> 💚 thanks for reading


End file.
